In a hospital where the individual is an injured or ill adult or child or in a nursing home where the individual is an elderly or senile often desirable to know the level of activity of an individual on the bed and to alert the nursing staff that the movements of a patient have reached a level where attention is needed. Providing the nursing staff with such information will improve their efficiency and the quality of the patient care.
One common hospital accident is when a patient climbs out of a hospital bed and is injured either by falling off the bed or by stumbling or falling after successfully getting out of the bed. Essentially the same considerations apply in nursing homes and other similar care facilities. In addition, there are numerous situations at home where it is desirable to know when an invalid, senile person or child is attempting to get out of bed.